This invention relates to apparatus for converting otherwise wasted energy into productive energy.
Two examples of commonly wasted energy of considerable magnitude are wind power and the deflection of track rails under the wheels of passing trains. The present apparatus utilizes such sources of energy to produce and store hydraulic pressure for operating an alternator which continues to generate electric power during intervals when the source energy is not available.
Previous attempts to utilize such sources of wasted energy have not been successful. In some instances there has been no provision for the storage of energy so that power could be generated during intervals when the source energy is not available. Such systems are of little value where the source energy is of intermittent nature. In other instances the proposed systems have been too complicated and inefficient to be practical.